El baile de Halloween
by XionX3
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore". Jet y Droy comperiran para saber quien merece la mano de Levy,sin embargo,ocurren ciertos eventos


_**Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".**_

_**Droy,Gorila,Hurt/**__**Comfort.**_

_**Bueeeno,y aquí el oneshot de Halloween,no se si quedo bien por que nunca he escrito de esta temática,espero que os guste(No tenia ideas para el titulo)**_

**Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima**

El baile de halloween

Un día a la tarde , en el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail…

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo,si mañana ya es Halloween-Dijo Levy que estaba hablando con Lucy

-¿Cómo celebráis Halloween en el gremio?-Pregunto Lucy interesada

-Es algo maravilloso,el gremio queda adornado de forma asombrosa-Dijo Levy ilusionada

-No puedo esperar a verlo-Dijo Lucy sonriendo,mientras ,en otra mesa,2 magos observaban a Levy

-Tengo que pensar que disfraz ponerme,es una gran oportunidad después de que ha vuelto-Le dijo Jet a Droy

-Es hora de que consigamos saber a quien de los 2 le gusta Levy-Dijo Droy mientras comia un trozo de carne

-Aunque seas mi compañero no te lo pondré fácil-Dijo Jet levantándose

- El equipo Shadow Gear actuara en el baile de mañana y competira por la mano de Levy-Dijo Droy acabando de comer,se fue haciendo tarde en el gremio y todos se fueron,a la mañana siguiente,en el gremio se estaba preparando los preparativos para la fiesta,calabazas talladas de diferentes formas con una vela dentro,las paredes con cortinas grises y algo viejas creando un aspecto mas tétrico con algunos dibujos de un bosque o lugares en ruinas…Y luego en el estrado,estaban poniendo lo que parecia una valla en los extremos de este,de barras blancas y con pinchos afilados en las esquinas por los que habían puesto pintura roja imitando sangre…Mirajane le estaba dando los últimos retoques clavando algunas calabazas talladas en algunos de los barrotes hasta que escucho una voz tras de si y se giro para ver quien era,un hombre de baja estatura

-¿Qué tal va eso,Mirajane?-Pregunto Makarov alegremente con una gran sonrisa

-Oh,maestro,esto ya casi esta,solo queda añadir unos retoques mas y esperar a que sea de noche-Dijo Mirajane con su resplandeciente sonrisa,Makarov miro a los demás del gremio,todos estaban trabajando duramente para que todo estuviera listo para la noche.Y finalmente llego la esperada noche,todos iban disfrazados,Natsu iba de vampiro,Lucy de momia,Juvia de fantasma,Gray de esqueleto….Habia muchos disfraces diferentes,luego están Droy con un disfraz de gorila y Jet con una guadaña y un manto negro imitando a la parca,luego de que todos estuvieran combersando se escucho la voz del maestro proveniente del estrado,que estaba disfrazado de lobo y al lado Mirajane con disfraz de demonio

-¡Escuchad,se va a celebrar el baile de todos los años de Halloween,la pareja que baile y ganen tendrán un premio!-Dijo Makarov

-¿Cuál es el premio,viejo?-Pregunto Natsu emocionado

-Es un secreto-Dijo Makarov-¡Pero es algo que gustaría a cualquiera!-Natsu cogio a Lucy de la mano y Dijo

-¡Vamos Lucy,ganaremos el premio!-Dijo Natsu llendo al estrado

-Esta bien,ganaremos ese premio-Dijo Lucy llendo también

-Ju…Juvia quiere que Juvia y Gray-sama-Susurro Juvia detrás de el

-¿Un baile?No me apetece-Dijo Gray,ahora únicamente con pantalones

-¿Gray-sama no quiere bailar con Juvia?-Pregunto Juvia y le abrazo-¡Juvia quiere bailar con Gray-sama!-Dijo Juvia abrazandolo fuertemente

-¡Es…esta bien,pero suéltame!-Dijo Gray intentando coger aire e intentando separarla y fueron al estrado también,Droy y Jet miraron a Levy y luego se retaron con la mirada

-Sabes que es lo que estoy pensando¿Verdad?-Dijo Jet desafiante

-Por supuesto…-Dijo Jet y se giraron a donde estaba Levy,pero para sorpresa de ellos…ya no estaba

-¿¡Donde esta Levy!?-Preguntaron al unisono

-Tsk, Si Salamander participa no puedo quedarme atrás-Dijo Gajeel llendo hacia el estrado…no sin llevar a Levy cogida en el hombro

-¿¡Gajeel!?-Dijeron sorprendidos Jet y Droy

-¡Bajame Gajeel!-Dijo Levy pataleando,Jet y Droy fueron rápidamente a donde Gajeel y le cortaron el paso

-¿Eh?¿Que os pasa a vosotros?-Dijo Gajeel de mala gana

-Baja a Levy,no quiere ir contigo-Dijo Droy

-¡Eso,suéltala!-Dijo Jet

-Tampoco creo que la enana quiera ir con vosotros-Dijo Gajeel , extrañamente la poso en el suelo y la miro fijamente

-¿Eh?-Dijo Levy extrañada

-Decide,enana¿Quieres ir con ellos o conmigo?-Dijo Gajeel dándose la vuelta-Da igual con quien vallas,si no vas a venir conmigo buscare a otra persona con la que poder competir contra Salamander-Termino Gajeel empezando a caminar,al dar un paso se detuvo al sentir unas pequeñas manos rodeando su brazo

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-Pregunto Gajeel dándose la vuelta

-Y..yo…Qu…quiero ir contigo-Dijo Levy algo sonrojada con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Gajeel

-¿¡Como!?-Gritaron Droy y Jet,Gajeel sonrio

-Vamos,no perdamos el tiempo entonces,Gihi-Dijo Gajeel cogiéndole la mano desviando la mirada hacia otro lado caminando con ella hacia el estrado

-Pe…pero como es posible…Que Levy…-Dijo Jet y miro a Droy que estaba cabizbajo-¿No vas a moverte ni detenerle?

-No…Me hubiera gustado bailar con Levy,pero parece que ella es mas feliz con Gajeel a pesar de los años que llevamos luchando juntos-Dijo Droy bastante triste

-Llevamos tantos años juntos…y al final…ninguno de los 2 podra estar con ella-Dijo Jet cabizbajo


End file.
